


Taking back

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Giving up and taking back (Yandere Griffith verse) [2]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Griffith POV, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stream of Consciousness, Yandere, yandere griffith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Dark fic squeal to Giving Up Griffith POVGriffith's thought while he waits for Guts to wake up.





	Taking back

**Author's Note:**

> Squeal to previous fic, only a short ficlet.
> 
> Warning Griffith is creppy af.

Finally

Griffith smile threatens to break his face in to as he stares into the room in to the lavish bedroom in front of him, his no theirs now. FINALLY.  
He walks in to the large room and the large bad covered in pure white sheets before raising a hand and reverently touching the pulsing red cocoon, finally Guts was here he’d finally learnt his lesson, and soon they’d be together forever, they just had to fix a few things.  
Like getting rid of his humanity, he would never allow his guts to met a mortal end.  
They were endless, eternal, and they’d be together for all of it.

Did Guts really think he’s give him up when he renounced his own humanity? Well of curse he had Griffith had made sure he did, Guts’s had had to suffer after all.

He left him, abandoned him, he had sunken into despair and broken before being shattered in a million pieces by those people, he’s given up hope

Gut’s had to pay for that, had to suffer, had to feel agony and despair and pain, he had to force him to bend, had to break that supposedly unbreakable will, to get him to finally give up.

And now he had shattered Griffith could finally slide all the pieces back together to make his dream a reality, his kingdom, his power and Guts by his side.

Oh yes he’d be sliding everything back together, Gut’s body would be whole and undamaged, as well as reverted back to his age before he left, he’d look just like he had then, when he’d still been Griffith’s without any betrayal , it would be more apparent since every scar and cut would be erased…well other than the mark when Griffith had beaten him, claimed him

Oh well there were 2 of them now

Griffith grinning remembering biting around the mark of his sacrifice injecting his power into it watching it morph as the god hand assured him it would when the mating mark formed around it, the perks of being a demon.

This wasn’t a bond Guts could ever break, he was bound to him now and always

As he always should have been.

He wonders if Guts ever suspected, ever realised the wording of the eclipse… he had to sacrifice all those followed him, had Guts ever realised he didn’t follow him, he belonged to him.

A little loop hole that the god hand hadn’t minded, they could see into Griffiths mind they understood that Guts was his.

And now Guts finally understood.

Or he would, eventually

Griffith shook his head smiling, oh knowing Guts he’d probably not understand at first, he’d try to act tough and offended, he wouldn’t realises all is forgiven now, they have no reason to fight, they never have.

Guts is Griffith’s, he left him and had to be punished, that punishment is over he’s forgiven now.

And now Gut’s can sit on the throne next to his, as his fellow king, his mate, his in every sense of the word.

 

It’s they’re happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
